


Rain

by queenmyking



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining in the middle of the night so you go to the balcony to watch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The raindrops on the glass door startled me from my sleep. I turned my head to see Harry’s chest moving up and down with quiet snores coming from his throat. He always was a heavy sleeper. He could sleep through the roughest of thunderstorms. I slowly climbed out of bed and shuffled towards the door to the covered balcony and sat down on the cold metal. I truly loved the rain. Listening to it hit the awning above me and watching it come towards my face was peaceful and it made everything seem right. I sat for a few minutes, just listening, until I heard a creak from the door behind me.

“It’s chilly, come back inside,” Harry grunted, his voice rough from sleep. 

“No, I like this,” I replied, keeping my eyes closed. I felt him put his arm around my shoulder as he sat down next to me. We were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet rumbles of thunder and the soft pitter patter of the drops. “How did you know I was out here?” I asked.

“The bed got cold.”

“It’s cold out here and you’re topless. You should go back to sleep.” He looked at me and planted a kiss on my cheekbone. 

“Only if you come back too so I don’t have to freeze in that empty bed,” he flashed a cheeky smile my way. We stood up and went back inside but before getting into bed, I opened the blinds on the doors. 

“I like the rain,” I said to no one in particular and crawled under the covers. Harry’s arm was draped over me and I felt him whisper against my hair, “I like you.”


End file.
